As Friendship Turns to Love
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Soma gives Agni a gift... Written for LJ's 5 Prompts "Appropriate response" challenge.


Title: As Friendship Turns to Love

Fandom: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Soma/Agni

Table/Prompt: Reimaging/Fave Characters

Words: 707

Rating: OT

Warnings: none

Summary: Precanon'verse, Soma gives Agni a gift

Author's note: Thanks to kat for giving me a prompt of "silver" to get this started.

888

Soma looked down at the pair of small silver hoop earrings he was holding. He was going to give them to Meena, but somehow he could never find the right moment to do so. It was as if they were meant for someone else and when he looked at them he knew just who to give them to. He closed his hand around them and brought his hand up to his mouth as he smiled. Agni would appreciate them.

"My prince…? Are you ready?" Agni said as he entered their sleeping chamber. Since his arrival at the palace he had shared Soma's bed as the prince had no idea what to do with him. Because his caste was higher, Agni occupied a rather strange place in the palace "hierarchy." No one knew how to treat him, since he was for all intents and purposes, the prince's personal servant.

"Yes. Ummm… Agni…?"

"Yes, my prince?" Agni said as Soma walked over to him.

Soma held out his hand. "These are for you." He opened his fingers to reveal the earrings.

Agni looked down at them, then up at the prince. "Thank you, my prince. They're beautiful and I shall treasure them always."

Soma felt his cheeks heating up as Agni's fingers grazed his palm when he picked up the earrings. "I wasn't sure if your ears are pierced or not…"

"They're not, but that can easily be fixed, my prince."

"Yeah…?"

Agni nodded. He walked over to the basket of needles and threads Soma's grandfather's khansama, Biju, gave him for mending the prince's clothes, and took out a needle. Looking at his reflection in a mirror, Agni tugged on his earlobe with his left hand, before poking the needle through the flesh until it came out the back. He winced slightly at the pain, and removing the needle, Agni put on the earring. He repeated his actions on his right ear, much to Soma's amazement.

"Does it hurt?" Soma said as he reached up to wipe away a drop of blood that formed there.

"It did, but it was nothing."

"I don't remember if it did or not," Soma said as he fingered the earring that hung from his ear. "I was a baby when Meena pierced my ears and even younger when they pierced my navel. I think Meena said my life cord had just fallen off and my mother thought it would be good if they did that or some such nonsense…"

"I'm glad she did, I like how it looks, my prince."

"Yeah…?"

"Yes," Agni reassured him, before an awkward silence settled between them.

It was broken by Soma minutes later. "Shall we go to the market place and walk around?"

"I would like that very much, my prince. I want to see if they got in any new silks as you could use a new sherwani."

"Agni!"

"What?"

"You don't have to make my clothes, Meena does that."

"I want to, my prince." Agni smiled. "Besides, you know as well as I do that Biju makes your grandfather's clothes."

"But he's Bijou…"

"So? And I'm Agni," he teased.

Soma chuckled. "I know that, for did I not name you that?"

"You did and I am and always will be eternally grateful for that as well as my new life, my prince…"

They locked gazes as Soma's cheeks heated up again.

"So making clothes for you is nothing compared to that."

"Oh…"

Agni nodded as things threatened to get awkward again.

Soma looked away and back. "Ummm… The reason I wanted to go was to see if the jalebi maker was still there…"

Agni chuckled. "I see." Growing more serious, he brought his hands together and gave Soma a slight bow. "My prince, if you will allow me, I would like to buy some jalabis for you as a way of expressing my thanks for the gift you have given me." _Though I will never be able to repay you in this lifetime or the next…_

The prince nodded. "Thank you, Agni. Now let's go before all the good ones are gone!"

"If that is what my prince desires, so shall it be."

"It is!"

"Let's go," Agni said as they left their sleeping quarters…


End file.
